Enough
by RaeXEnd
Summary: Inuyasha Crossover Akane has had enough and so has Kagome. They are moving on and are going to have fun this Summer Break. AkaRan, KagInu
1. Chapter 1

**Enough**

HIYA! This is an idea that has been bothering me a lot. Anyway hope you like it. -

**Declaimer: I don't own any anime…at all…sadly. sobs STOP RUBBING IT IN!WAH!  
**

Chapter 1: Pen Pals?

**

* * *

****In the Tendo Dojo…**

"YOU UNCUTE TOMBOY!" yelled an upset Ranma.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU STUPID PERVERT!" screamed furies Akane.

Yes it's true, their fighting again about Shampoo who cam out of the sky and hugged Ranma to her chest making him and Akane turn in to a crimson red both for there own reasons. Akane in a state of anger got her freakishly huge hammer from Gods knows where and hit Shampoo off of Ranma. Which lead to this not so odd argument.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LET HER HUG YOU?"

"I DIDN'T LET HER HUG ME!"

"UGH FORGET THIS!"

With that said Akane stomped out of the dojo leaving Ranma. She marched straight to her room and locked the door. Then she went to her desk, took out a pencil and paper and began to write to her very dear pen pal:

_Dear K_a_gome,_

_That Ranma is driving me CRAZY! I'm insane with jealous I just…care about him so much you know. I can't take it anymore, I need your help. I know you got your on problems with Inuwasha or what ever but I would really like it if you came to help me. Life was much simpler with out thoughs STUPID boys. I wanna go back when it was just me and you, what do you say? PLEASE! You don't have to come right away but just consider it, okay? Write back.  
_

_Sincerely, Akane _

_P.S. Boys suck._

: Finally calmed down Akane quickly folds it and puts it in an envelope. Quickly yet quietly she walks down stairs to send too Kagome, with a small smile on her face she wishes to herself. _"I hope she comes."_

* * *

In other places a raven head girl was having boy troubles of her own.

"INUYASHA! It's SUMMER BREAK! Can't I ATLEAST go visit my family for two weeks!" yelled an agitated Kagome.

"TWO WEEKS! You know how many jewel shards NARAKU will get!" yelled an even more agitated Inuyasha. He sure as hell didn't know what a summer break was but he defiantly knew what two weeks meant, Kagome of course used the word before and he remembered how long it took for her to come back, he really missed her…but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that.

"Look the jewel shards are almost collected, with the 7 we have, the two in Koga's legs, the one in Kohaku's back, and the one's Naraku has. I'm sure that's all of them." Assured Kagome.

"Well then let's get the two from that damn excuse for a wolf, so we can face off against NARAKU!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'm going home for two weeks and there's NOTHING you can do about it." Said Kagome stating how she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Like hell I'm going to let you go wench."

"SIT" yelled Kagome but before she stomped toward the well she heard Inuyasha mumble.

"I bet Kikyo wouldn't go on a stupid summer break."

That stopped her dead her tracks, she turned slowly to Inuyasha with a menacing glare on her face and in a sweet voice she said "You know what just for that I'm going to make it four weeks, and I'll be SITTING at home wondering, while I SIT on my sofa, drinking a nice lemonade that will be SITTING on the table, why I made it four weeks, then I'll call my mom so she can SIT, next too me, and while we are SITTING on the sofa. AUGH" Running out of anything to she went on Inuyasha with all the sits she could muster.

With a small "Asshole" she left Inuyasha in his 10 feet hole, where she hoped no one will find him.

"That stupid jerk." She said as a tear fell down her cheek, she new he loved Kikyo, she knew he will never love her, she knew that he will go to hell after their trip was over, but she loved him.

She jumped in to the time traveling well becoming engulfed with the familiar blue light and looking up to see a roof over her head. Yep she was home. Climbing up the well with out a care, she walked across to go too the shrine where she could smell the most wonderful food in the world, Oden. With that in her mind she ran home to be greeted with her family in the kitchen ready to eat.

"Oh Kagome, your just in time here I already had a plate set for you." Said Kagome's mother with a smile. She can see on her daughters face the trace of the forgotten teardrop, but ignored figuring it was boy trouble.

"Thanks mom." Said Kagome with a cheerful glee as she sat down to eat her Oden, already asking for seconds.

"Man, the Oden-Freak is going to eat all the food." Sobbed Souta.

"You bet." Said Kagome as she continued to eat.

The family dinner was over Kagome decided to help her mom with the dishes and that's when Kagome's mom remembered.

"Oh Kagome, just yesterday your pen pal sent you a letter, it's in your room." Said Kagome's Mom.

"Oh, Okay thanks mom, I'll be going to bed now, Night." She gave her mom a kiss before heading upstairs to read her best friends letter.

After reading the letter she thought about it, _"Going to Nerima _(Sp?)_ No I couldn't do that to Inu-"**Kikyo wouldn't go on a stupid Summer Break"** Oh yah that's right he has Kikyo…why the heck not." _She took out some paper and began to write:

"_Dear Akane, _

_You aren't the only one with boy problems, I'd love too visit you and go have some fun for a change. I'll have to ask my mom but I'm sure it's okay; I'll see yah in 4 days. _

_Sincerely, Kagome_

_P.S. I agree lets kick there ass. XP_

: Kagome chuckled too herself knowing that she caught the Inuyasha Intense Cursing she laughed again this was going to be fun.

**

* * *

AN: WOO HOO! I FINALLY DID IT! 0**

Okay I need some help with Kagome's mom, I don't know what to call her --""" I'm not creative with names so PLEASE help me! Anyway tell me what you thought or what I should change I really would like to hear about it. Okay.

Just Review, I mean common it could be about something stupid like "I picked my nose while reading your story." I don't care just something…Pretty Please with a Sugar Dragon on top. -

RaeXEnd X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Enough**

Hello! I'm sure this one will be much more better then the last one. Please Enjoy.

**Declaimer: I do not own any anime…sobs **

**Chapter 2: Happy**

**

* * *

**

"Yes today's the day." thought Akane as she got out of bed and stretched.

"P-Chan wake up." Said Akane as she snuggled against the little piglet to wake him up. "Today we are going to get my friend from the train station. Won't that be fun?" She couldn't help but giggle at the little piglets squeal in reply. "Yep."

She got up and went to her closet to pick an outfit, while P-Chan turned around to let Akane change. He really was Ryoga at least he'd give her some respect.

"All right how do I look?" She asked her piglet. She was wearing a short sundress that was a little bit too high. P-Chan responded with a trickle of blood coming from his nose and Akane realized this, on instinct she got a Kleenex and wiped his nose "No worries P-Chan I'm wearing shorts underneath my dress." She lifted up her dress to show her shorts to him and of course...he fainted. "Poor P-Chan, Oh well he'll meet Kagome later." She said with a smile while she left her room.

Something was up and Ranma Saotome was much nerved with the dress Akane was wearing he knew she was having a friend over but he didn't know if it was a girl or a boy. A pang of jealous washed over him if it was a boy that was making Akane so happy that would cause trouble. He asked Akane about it but she was ignoring him at the moment for the Shampoo thing. Ugh. He didn't like being ignored by the girl he lo-liked...it was like wasn't it?

"Oh Ranma." Called Akane looking at him, with her adorable chocolate eyes.

"Y-Yeah. Just fine." He looked away and continued eating trying to make sure know one saw his blush.

"Oh, Okay." She stood up from the table." Well I'm going to pick-up Kagome now see yah!" She left the table with a little smile as she hummed out of the room swaying her hips slightly. Ranma was awestruck as she watched Akane's butt sway back and forth he couldn't help himself if she had a cute ass.

The rest of the family watched Ranma as little amount of drool came from his mouth. Soun and Genma looked at each other before they danced with joy shouting "OUR DOJOS WILL SOONBE JOINED!" Ranma snapped back to reality and glared at their fathers. "Like I'd ever marry that uncute, sexless tomboy." He got up and left leaving the family with little doubt in their heads.

**Ranma**

"Like I'd ever like that stupid, uncute, sexy, UGH STOP THAT!" He yelled at him self as he jumped roof to roof looking for his cute fiancée. He spotted her heading towards the train station still doing her little dance. He smiled as he watched her shake her butt that was so hypnotic he started to drool, but the smile turned into a frown once he saw he wasn't the only one watching Akane. He glared at the male as he watched him approach Akane. God he wishes he could hear what they were saying. It looked like he was asking her out but she must not have been looking because she ran past and into someone's arms and to my relief it was a girl.

**Akane and Kagome**

"KAGOME!' Yelled Akane with joy.

"AKANE!" Kagome twirled like a retard before she hugged Akane.

"What's with the twirl?" Akane asked while letting go of Kagome. "It's for fun." She said while sticking her tongue at her.

"You know that guys staring at us."

"Oh he just asked me out." Akane stated while rolling her eyes. "I ignored him and ran to you; I think he's in shock of being dumped for a girl."

"Poor guy...oh well lets go." she said while going back towards the train and coming back with an oversized yellow back-pack. "Kagome is that necessary?" She eyed the most likely ton bag as she saw Kagome carry it with ease; I mean come on it was bigger than Kagome.

"Trust me, everything is necessary."she said with a slight nod and they where off to the Tendo Dojo.

**500 Years in the Past**

"Damn that wench when my back gets better YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Inuyasha yelled as if the time-traveling miko where in hearing range, that hot ravened hair beauty with perfect fullkissable li-UGH BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS! Damn that bitch is going to pay.

* * *

Finally down. Please tell me what you think, this really actually the first story I every wrote, and I need reassurance if it's any good.

PLEASE REVIEW!

RaeXEnd


End file.
